1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gear for initially placing an internal combustion engine in a starting mode of operation, and subsequently placing the engine in a running mode of operation, and more particularly to gear for doing so with a minimum amount of equipment and with a minimum amount of manual effort.
2. Background Art
It is conventional to employ an ignition switch which has off, start and run positions. Starting is accomplished by turning the ignition switch from the off position, through the run position, to the start position. In the start position, the starter motor is turned on. In the run position, the coil is connected from the battery through an ignition switch run contact and a pair of normally closed contacts of a protective relay. The protective relay opens its normally closed contacts to disconnect the coil from the battery in the event of low oil pressure, overtemperature and/or other critical conditions. In this prior art system, it is, however, necessary to provide a momentary contact bypass switch in parallel with the normally closed contacts of the protective relay. The bypass switch is spring loaded open. It is a mechanical switch which must be operated manually while the ignition switch is turned to the start position.
The use of the bypass switch also has another substantial disadvantage. The operator may close the bypass switch and the ignition switch when the engine temperature is too high or oil pressure too low, overriding the sensing switches. The engine may then continue to run and become seriously damaged. Piston heads may in fact melt down in some cases.
Certain prior art patents have come to applicant's attention. Partial descriptions of each of these patents follow hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,026 to M. P. Wolfe
Claim 1 of this patent discloses, inter alia, the combination of a fuel pump and a heat-responsive stopping device adapted to stop the fuel pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,542 to W. M. Robison
This patent discloses (page 1, column 1, lines 1 through 8) a mechanism for suspending operation of an ignition system at a predetermined speed of an engine when its oil supply has been substantially exhausted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,316 to G. G. Valbert
This patent (Abstract, lines 3 through 6) discloses "While the engine is idling, shutdown is initiated by fuel cutoff when engine oil pressure is below a predetermined level."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,745 to W. A. Howard
This patent discloses (Abstract, lines 1 through 4) "A safety interlock for a vehicle drive through a transmission by an internal combustion engine that has a magneto ignition system and a seat occupied by a driver."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,670 to G. D. Ulanet
This patent discloses (Abstract, lines 1 through 5) "Internal combustion engine protection systems including visual and audible signals responsive to operative conditions of at least coolant level, engine temperatures, high and low oil pressures and, in the case of turbochargers, to air intake pressures."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,495 to E. Fiala
This patent discloses (Abstract, lines 1 through 4) "A vehicle is equipped with an engine, a transmission and a control device for cutting off the engine. This control device is actuated as a function of the position of the gearshift lever."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,772 to S. Uchida et al.
This patent discloses, in part, a control circuit including deenergizing means responsive to one of two conditions for disabling indicator means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,500 to B. 0. Burson
This patent discloses a breakerless ignition system. A "kill" switch 24 is provided to shut off an engine. The "kill" switch 24 is normally open. It provides a shunt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,752 to M. E. Reichert, Jr. et al.
This patent discloses a "bypass switch" (column 4, line 64) and a conventional "kill switch" (column 1, line 28).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,364 to W. H. Wills
This patent discloses automatic apparatus for use in engine warmup and cool down responsive to ambient temperature (Abstract).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,941 to T. Yamagata
This patent discloses a transformer coupled circuit for developing a spark at a spark plug.